


Clearwater's Swan

by FanonStar



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Leah Clearwater, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Tattoos, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanonStar/pseuds/FanonStar
Summary: "Now I couldn't eat or sleep for an entirely different reason- Leah Clearwater was haunting my every thought."This is going to be a collection of one-shots based on a Leah x Bella imprint. I have a series on my TT to go with it.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is going to be a collection of one-shots. I don't have a set publishing schedule, but I think it should be at least once to twice a week. It is based off the TT's I will be posting using the #tattedbella on Tiktok. 

Thank you for reading!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

Everyone was worried about me these days.

I didn't talk much, I didn't eat much, I didn't do much.

I had been doing better, Charlie had pulled me out of my zombie-like depression by my bootstraps, pouring every ounce of energy and money he had into helping me want to live again.

We went to therapy together, because I refused to go by myself. I told a watered down tale of my time with the Cullens and the resulting breakup. They helped me realize that what Edward and I had was more of an obsessive fascination than true love.

When the therapist suggested trying new things to break up the monotony, we discovered my adrenaline addiction together. We rode motorcycles, we went sky-diving, we got several tattoos. Anything that was fairly safe, and made me feel alive, we did. We even threw out all my clothes, because most of them had been picked out by Alice Cullen. We went to Seattle one weekend and got me a new wardrobe, and matching tattoos while we were at it.

Frankly, Charlie grumbled through it all, but he did it. He wasn't an adrenaline junkie like me, but he wanted me to heal, he wanted me to feel better.

After a while, I did.

The hole in my chest grew smaller with each experience. I knew now that I didn't need the Cullens to live a full and rich life. I found it hard to believe that I hadn't always been this close to Charlie, or that I had ever considered giving up our relationship for life as a vampire.

All that came to an abrupt halt two months ago when Charlie was killed by a drunk driver while on duty. Funny how we could jump out of a plane and be fine, but he could be killed doing a routine shift in our sleepy town.

When he died, I just stared at the wall for a day.

I couldn't cry, I couldn't even comprehend what Sue Clearwater was trying to tell me.

After several hours she gave up and called Billy and Jake who came and got me, and moved me into their house on the rez.

They had the Clearwaters pack up everything from the house and put it in storage so I could deal with it when I was ready.

That was the best thing that could have happened to me.

Billy and Jake told me about the pack shortly after I moved in, and at that point I was too depressed to be scandalized.

So my best friend and all of his friends turned into giant wolves? So what? At least they didn't thirst for my blood constantly.

I was given Rachel & Rebecca's old room, and I stayed in bed most days. I tried to be somewhat productive. I elected to finish my senior year online.

I would sit in bed and do my classwork on my laptop. When necessary I could call in on my cell phone. I figured Charlie would at least want me to graduate.

Jake, Embry and Quil would come in and lay down with me in between patrols, trying to get me to eat or telling me about their days.

We were much closer than we had been before, and I felt like they were my real brothers. Embry had even taken to brushing and braiding my hair for me so it didn't get too out of control.

When Renee flew in, she tried to convince me to come back to Florida with her, but I couldn't. I needed to be here with the people who loved Charlie, and in the place that he loved.

In the past I would have hated the attention that came from everyone knowing he had died. Now though, it was a relief to not have to explain to people why I was sad. They all understood, they lost him too. No one expected me to be okay, and it was a balm to my nerves to be allowed to mourn openly.

As the school year came to a close, I resolved to try harder to become part of the community again. I even managed to go to a bonfire on the beach with Jake and the guys.

That is where all the trouble began, because there at the bonfire was Leah Clearwater, and I had not been able to stop thinking about her since I met her.

When Quil called her over and introduced her to me, I got lost in her dark brown eyes for several long seconds before Quil had to snap me out of it.

Leah must have been likewise distracted because she gave her head a little shake and gave me a sad smile while expressing her condolences for Charlie's passing.

She was dressed in a thin black sundress, and I found myself thanking Taha Aki for the shifter gene if it meant she ran around like this all the time.

I had never known someone's shoulders could be so attractive, but there was the proof in front of me and I was obsessed. Maybe this is why shoulders are always off limits in dress codes. Had they all seen some goddess like Leah and outlawed them?! Well fuck that, because she should certainly be allowed to display them 24/7.

She was an absolute goddess. The way the fire reflected off her radiant brown skin drew me in and I wanted nothing more than to feel her lips against mine.

I spent the night trying not to be obvious about the way I let my eyes flick to her every few minutes. I thought a couple of times I caught her staring back at me through the flames, but I couldn't be sure.

Now I couldn't eat or sleep for an entirely different reason- Leah Clearwater was haunting my every thought.

I wondered if she thought about me. Part of me wished that she had imprinted on me, then I could keep her forever. Which was a very intense thought to have about someone I barely knew, but there it was. Surely I would have known though, if that happened.

I had been spending an inordinate amount of time on the back porch that faced the woods, hoping to catch a glimpse of her wolf on patrol. She had been by the house a few times since the bonfire, on pack business, and I had done my best to not act like a clumsy fangirl.

I knew I was going to have to come clean to Jake eventually.

His eyes lingered on me longer than usual when he saw me looking out the window towards the woods, or when I bit my lip in worry, but he didn't ask me what was wrong. He must have been glad that I was out of bed at all.

I hadn't felt this way about anyone since Edward, and I was shocked by the intensity of my own emotions.

Part of me wondered if it was wrong to be happy, thinking of Leah's pretty face, so close to Charlie's death. I threw that thought away almost as soon as it presented itself. Dad would have wanted me to be happy.

It came up in therapy that I was bisexual when I spent a little too long describing Rosalies's beauty. Charlie had laughed hysterically and slapped his knee while declaring that "she would have been a better choice than that Edwin kid".

I was grateful for his easy acceptance and even happier now that we had been able to talk about it before I lost him.

Now to tell Jake, because I knew I couldn't keep a lid on this forever.

No one besides Charlie knew that I liked girls, but it was time to come out to him and the guys.

As it was, I was on the verge of storming over to the Clearwaters and declaring my love like a psychopath. Something was going to have to give soon.

Leah POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I just imprinted on Bella Swan.

The girl sitting across the bonfire from me was certainly not the timid girl I had heard about when she first moved to town. The girl I heard about was a pushover who never did anything for herself and let leeches run her life. She wore things like khaki floor-length skirts and respectable church outfits. She didn't curse and she certainly didn't have tattoos.

Clearly that Bella Swan was gone, because the petite woman across from me was nothing like her. She was wearing a huge black "Land Back" t-shirt she had clearly stolen from one of the guys. It came down to her mid- thighs and her petite tattooed arms peeked out from the oversized sleeves. I would have to explore those at a later time. She wore no visible bottoms except fishnet tights that were tucked into her black Doc Martens.

Ah crap, I was already a goner.

When I looked into her eyes I was immediately lost to the world.

Bella was what mattered, My Bella, nothing else.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Old Quil begin the legends, and I found myself wondering if they had ever had a gay imprint. Probably not, I was the first female wolf, so we might as well just break every tradition while we're at it.

The spirits have a funny sense of humor.

I wondered how much trouble I would get in if I just threw her over my shoulder and ran back to my house with her. My wolf was insisting I claim her, mark her as mine. She was ours and we were already too in love.

'Reign it in' I thought 'her father literally just died and this is her first time out of the house since his funeral. What are you trying to do, scare her back inside for the next few years?'

I would take it slow, at least out of respect for her father.

Charlie Swan was a great man, and one of my fathers best friends. It's a shame he was gone. I hope he would have approved of my imprint on his only daughter.

I wondered if the guys knew Bella was into girls, or if she even knew yet. I certainly hadn't told them I was a lesban, though of course Sam knew.

Admittedly it was a bit of a relief when he imprinted on Emily, and afterward I had come out to him in an effort to ease his guilt. Though things remained tense between us, they were at least cordial.

He knew it would have never worked anyways, and so did I. Though it didn't stop me from kicking his ass just once, purely on principle of course.

Sam kept me patrolling with Paul because neither of us could stand the younger guys' cheery thoughts, so I hadn't seen their memories of her yet. I would have to remedy that quickly, I wanted to know everything about her.

I hoped the imprint wouldn't point to someone who couldn't love me in return. Though judging by the looks she kept throwing this way, she had at least some idea that she wasn't straight.

After the bonfire that night I asked Sam to order me not to think about my imprint while phased until I could tell them. He looked like he wanted to question me, but his fear of me won out and he put the command on me before loping back over to Emily.

The next day I was patrolling with Paul when we caught the scent of an unknown leech. We followed his scent as quietly as we could and realized he was stalking the old Cullen place.

I had a bad feeling about this guy. He seemed like he was searching for someone, and his eyes were a murderous red.

I sent a message through the pack mind to Seth who had phased to do some running around the rez.

Fifteen minutes later, the pack had the leech surrounded in a meadow, not that he knew it. He was too distracted by his search. He bent down and picked up a flower to sniff, when I heard him mumble "Bella" I snapped.

I charged out of our hiding spot and felt the presence of Quil, Embry, and Jake behind me. They heard him too and we were all determined to kill him. No one was going to touch my Bella.

I jumped first, ripping into his throat as I continued to sail through the air. His head spun off and Sam phased human quickly to talk to the leech, before he lit it on fire.

I phased human as quickly as I could and ran to Sam, "Why is he after Bella? What does he want!?" Sam regarded me sceptically, but I saw the moment the pieces clicked together in his mind. He knew Bella was my imprint. He gave me a small nod before speaking.

"There's another leech coming after her, a redhead named Victoria. Apparently the Cullens killed her mate to protect Bella, and she wants revenge."

A growl sounded through the pack. Quil, Embry and Jake in particular looked livid. I had seen through the pack mind today that they all three considered her their sister, and were extremely protective of her. I knew one of us would be with her at all times until the redhead leech was destroyed.

Sam looked over my shoulder at the rest of the pack, and I stepped back to join them. This was not the time to reveal my imprint and come out to them, we needed to focus on destroying this redhead, and I could not risk their non-cooperation if someone had a problem with my preference for women.

"Bella is not to be left alone for one second! She doesn't leave the Black house anyway so that will make it easier. I want a wolf in the house with her 24/7! She is our sister and we will not let anything happen to her. No one breathes a word of this to her, she's fragile enough since Charlie's death."

Everyone nodded in agreement. At least my girl would be well protected.

My girl, God I was screwed. I was already wrapped around her little finger.

In the following weeks I made sure to stop by the Black house at least every other day to see her, though I claimed it was for pack business.

She was constantly protected, but seemed not to notice. She laughingly chalked it up to her constant companions of Quil, Embry, and Jake being a little extra needy with her time.

I truly didn't mind because I could see their bond in the pack mind and they loved her as a sister only. Their wolves almost saw her as a wounded pup needing protection.

After two weeks of constant patrols we caught a break. I was just phasing in when I heard Sam's howl indicating they had caught a new scent. I filtered through the images in the pack mind until I caught a glimpse of fiery red hair, and I was off like a bullet.

I knew I was the fastest wolf, even coming from behind the others. I took some reassurance in knowing Seth was at the Black house with Bella, keeping her safe.

I saw Sam dodging and weaving, chomping his powerful jaws at the hem of her pants as she evaded him. I could feel my wolf pushing me faster than I had ever ran before.

It would seem my sheer panic had broken through Sam's alpha command because all I could think was 'Bella Bella Bella-must protect Bella-run faster-must protect my Imprint-gonna burn the leech-fucking Cullens-Bella Bella Bella Bella'.

To their credit, none of the pack seemed surprised and I noted that if anything, everyone seemed even more driven. Previously I would have thought that was impossible, but an imprint had never been in such impending danger before. Her status as an imprint was sacred: as she went, so went my wolf.

I should have known to tell them sooner about my imprint, and about my sexual orientation. Of course they don't give a fuck that I'm gay, they just care about the well-being of the pack.

"Obviously" chorused through the pack mind from several of the guys, and I could feel their acceptance and their love radiating down the pack mind, as well as their fury at the leech.

We all pushed harder, faster than we ever had before and at Jake's urging I changed my course to come at her from the other side. Before I could think Jake was pinning her down while Quil tore at her throat and Embry phased back and held out a lighter in my direction.

I phased back to human and took the lighter from his hand before walking up to the pile of her disembodied body parts. Her head was thrown on top by Paul as she hissed at me.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this. This is for my girl." I whispered before I hurled the lighter onto her bright red curls.

I had never known such satisfaction as I did when I saw her go up in purple smoke.

My imprint was safe. My pack was safe.

We could start our life now. I would tell her about the imprint today, I couldn't wait any longer.

I turned around to see the pack regarding me with small smiles. Embry elbowed Quil hard in the ribs and said "You owe me 5 bucks, I told you she was gay! And another five cause I knew she liked Bells!".

Quil just rolled his eyes and shifted back and forth awkwardly on his feet.

Jake spoke first, "So you imprinted on Bells?"

"Yeah, at the bonfire."

Jake looked serious for a moment before he started laughing hard, and the entire pack joined in.

"You are gonna have your hands full Clearwater!"

"God, I hope so!" slipped out before I could stop it and then we all laughed. I couldn't help it that my imprint had the cutest ass I had ever seen, God!

"Alright, Alright. Well you better tell her soon 'cause she's been acting weird since the bonfire, and I'm sure she must feel the imprint. She's been staring out at the woods for two weeks now." Jake told me with a shrug and a pat on the back as we all headed back to his house.

"Fuck! I didn't think she'd be able to feel it yet!" I mumbled as I took off at a run, unable to wait to see her anymore.

I couldn't believe Bella had been feeling the effects of the imprint, and I didn't notice. I thought she wouldn't be able to feel it until I told her, and she accepted it.

Clearly not!

My wolf demanded to see her, to make sure she was safe and happy.

It didn't matter that I knew Seth was at the house, I needed to see her myself, to hold her and check her for injuries.

I could feel my wolf intruding into my human thoughts, and I didn't care because at the moment we were both focused on Bella.

As I ran out of the woods at the back of Jake's house, I noticed Bella was sitting on the back porch in a tank top and a pair of black denim shorts that showed off her many tattoos. Again, I made a mental note to explore those at a later date.

She was holding a cup of tea and talking to Seth, who was sitting on the other end of the steps.

I slowed to a quick walk as I approached the back porch. I was aware that the rest of the pack was nearing the edge of the woods, but I couldn't be bothered to care.

My imprint was here. She was beautiful and whole and safe, and looking up at me like I hung the moon.

"Bella" I whispered in relief as I pulled her up into my arms. She did a little jump and wrapped her legs around my waist while burying her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"Leah" she whispered against my throat like a prayer, and Lord did that do things to me.

"You're my imprint" I whispered back, my eyes still closed, scared to see her reaction.

I felt her lean back in my arms and I opened my eyes to see her smiling like a loon. She launched herself at my face to connect our lips and I was in actual heaven.

This must be heaven, I had clearly died, and oh what a glorious way to die; fresh off the glory of battle, with my tiny imprint pressed safely up against my body, my pack safe.

A cough sounded from the porch and we surfaced for air, turning to regard Billy and Seth who were staring down at us with amusement and mirth.

"Oh good, I thought you two were going to pine over each other for ages!" Billy declared while giving us a genial smile. Seth looked just as pleased as he stood next to Billy's wheelchair and smiled down at us.

The pack was laughing uproariously and I gently set Bella back to her feet before turning back to the pack, "I will still kick your ass, even if I am in love!"

They didn't even try to stifle their laughter and I broke into a smile too. Bella was still clutching my hand and smiling brightly at my side.


	2. Summer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters, this is merely a work of fanfiction. 

* * *

I sat up in bed, stretching my limbs slowly.

Leah left for patrol a few minutes ago and the silence in the house was welcome, though I knew it wouldn’t last long. 

The pack was always in and out of our house, filling it with laughter and noise. 

I raised myself into a sitting position and swung my feet to rest on the floor. I stood up and walked to the en suite bathroom, regarding myself in the mirror.

I smiled at my reflection softly. 

The changes I saw in myself since I moved in with Leah at the beginning of the summer were wonderful. 

She marked me the day they killed Victoria, and it was like I had a new lease on life. I could eat easier, I smiled more.

I was the first marked imprint. The other imprints had been too scared to allow their mates to mark them. Leah’s wolf drove her to mark me the first time we had sex, and she couldn’t resist the intense urge to bite me when she climaxed. 

Maybe it should bother me, but it didn’t. Her wolf was trying to protect me, to mask my scent with hers so that other supernatural creatures would understand that I was off limits. 

The wolf needed to stake a claim. 

We found out that once a wolf marks their imprint, the imprint gains certain wolfish traits. I was less clumsy than I had ever been, my vision had improved, but most notably I began to be able to smell vampires.

Leah had come home wreaking of a nomad hat she had to kill one day, and my nose had burned all night. 

After that, Emily and Kim had asked to be marked, if only for the safety of the tribe. If one of us smelt a leech somewhere on the rez, we could alert the pack. 

The council recognized our imprint and marking easily, which made us married in the eyes of the tribe, even if most people didn’t know that. 

We were granted a small cabin in the woods, and we had been living here for several months. 

I smiled at the memories, tracing my hand over my right collarbone where I now had Leah’s name tattooed. 

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and threw on some shorts and an oversized shirt, before striding towards the kitchen to start on breakfast. 

I was so happy here, in our little cabin, much happier than I had been in a long time.

I got the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and began to work on a massive breakfast while I thought over the last few months. 

I had begun to write about my experiences with the supernatural when I moved into our cabin with Leah. It started out as a way to try to work through all my thoughts, and cope with the grief of losing Charlie, but it had turned into much more than that. 

Sam had caught wind of it through the pack mind, and approached me to ask that I write my memoirs as well as the Pack’s to keep for the tribe’s records. 

We had a wealth of knowledge due to my experience with vampires, and he believed it important to record for future packs. He approached the council and they approved the position, granting me a stipend so I could focus on my new role as pack historian and Sam’s advisor. 

In my spare time I became incredibly close with the Clearwater family. Seth was the little brother I always wanted, and Sue was so nurturing and warm. She was teaching me everything she could about Quileute history and culture, and I soaked it all up eagerly. 

I wanted to serve the tribe however I could, they had given me so much.

I still had a hard time being around Harry, he reminded me so much of Charlie.. They even laughed the same, throwing back their heads and letting loose. It made my chest ache in a painful way. I knew it would lessen in time, but it was still present for now. Thankfully Harry seemed to understand and wasn’t offended. 

I started to scoop the eggs out of the pan and into several large serving dishes I had bought when I realized that the pack intended to eat at our house almost every day. 

Emily had taken a step back from cooking for the pack since Sam and her had their baby boy at the beginning of Summer. 

Since I had taken the position of pack historian and Sam’s advisor, I didn’t have set hours. I wrote daily when the mood struck, and met with Sam and the Council every few days. I had the pack on a rotation so I could record their memoirs for the records as well. 

All this meant I could cook while a lot of the Imprints worked, and the pack took full advantage. 

Seth came by every day to steal our food and hang out with us. We eventually had to insist the pack start contributing to the grocery fund when we had seen our grocery bill for the first month. 

They didn’t complain though, they just chuckled like they had won and shoved their money in Charlie’s old money jar. I guess they were happy I didn’t tell them to start cooking for themselves. 

Quil, Embry, and Jake came by most evenings to say hi and make sure I was doing alright. They had never quite got over their over-protectiveness and Leah allowed it as long as everyone got out of the house by 8 PM so we could have some time to ourselves. 

She gave the other wolves a hard time, but I knew she loved having them all in our home. If she didn’t she never would have allowed it in the first place. I thought it was a wolf- thing, wanting to be surrounded by her pack, making sure they were okay. 

I had just finished removing the last of the bacon from the pan when I heard the sounds of Seth and his imprint Sarah walking up the front steps. Sue and Harry had to work, so Seth joined us almost every morning for breakfast. 

I loved having him and Sarah here. She was a bookworm like me, and I absolutely loved being able to talk about our similar interests with her. 

I turned to grab a pitcher of iced coffee from the refrigerator and set it on the table just as Seth and Sarah sat down at their regular seats at our dining table. 

Seth immediately began scooping food onto his plate while Sarah greeted me good morning and began to pour us all coffee. 

“The rest of the guys are coming over in a few minutes, they sent me ahead to warn you.” 

I chuckled and motioned to the extra serving platters I had left on the kitchen counter in case of drop-ins.

“They’re welcome to it, as always.”

Seth chuckled and smiled around the biscuit he was now chomping into. Sarah watched him with an indulgent smile. I was so glad Seth had found her, she was a gem. I wondered how long Seth would be able to resist proposing. 

The other wolves had all proposed or got married fairly quickly after imprinting. After the iprint was marked, they were considered married in the eyes of the tribe, and so few saw a reason to delay a wedding.

Seth was still young, but I knew he was completely smitten with Sarah. Well that and I may have seen him spending a little too long looking at Sue’s bead catalogue. I gave it until Christmas before that boy had a Quileute promise bracelet on her hand, if not an engagement ring. Most of the pack used the bracelets, funds not exactly being overflowing, with them having to forgo opportunities to protect the tribe. 

Leah and I did not plan to have a wedding. I was terrified to be the center of attention, and I felt it was too close to Charlie’s passing. Maybe one day we would have a big celebration, but for now I was more than content with the bonfire the pack had thrown us the weekend after Leah marked me. 

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sounds of the rest of the pack starting to file through the front door. There seemed to be a lot more of them today, it was rare for all of them to show up at the same time. Often we would have people pop in and out, but not all together like this. 

Bringing up the tail end was Sam with baby Josh sleeping on his bare chest in a baby carrier. 

I got up and busied myself with making sure the pack all got fed and found a spot to sit. 

Our table wasn’t anywhere near large enough to fit the entire pack so some sat on our couch and others stood up against the kitchen counter. 

I was putting dishes in the sink when I heard someone opening the back door. That was odd, I thought everyone was here, except for the wolves on patrol.

Why would they be back so soon?

I turned my head to see Leah smiling at me from the doorway. Paul came in behind her and scooted past her to the side so he could make a beeline for whatever food the rest of the pack had left him. 

Leah walked to me slowly and I couldn’t keep a smile from inching across my face. 

She was so beautiful. Every time she came home to me was like the first time I met her. She was wearing a black sports bra and running shorts and I once again thanked Taha Aki for the shifter gene, because she was magnificent. 

When she reached me she slid a hand up my back and rested it on my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I felt the familiar fire spread through me from her warmth, and I basked in it. After a minute the boys hooted and hollered, and we separated reluctantly. 

Leah shot a pointed look at Sam who reached into his pocket and threw something through the air that Leah raised her hand to catch easily. 

_ Stupid wolf grace. I was only slightly jealous. I was still not as graceful as them, even with my improved senses.  _

I must have been scowling because Leah giggled at me as if she knew what I was thinking. She brought the object up to my line of sight, and held it in front of my face. 

“This,.” she said, “is a traditional promise bracelet. If we had done things the normal way I would have given you one of these  _ before  _ we got married and moved in together, but well here we are. Mom taught me how to make it, and the pack has been covering for me so I could finish it.”

_ Right, so that’s why my house was currently overflowing.  _

I looked around and saw the pack smiling at us happily. Sam had the grace to look the tiniest bit guilty for lying, but not much. 

I looked back to Leah as she took my hand and slipped the bracelet onto my hand. It was a beautiful bracelet that had a piece of grey thread running through it that was the same shade as Leah’s wolf. 

There was a small beaded medallion on one side that portrayed a grey wolf. It was absolutely gorgeous, and I was amazed at Leah’s beadwork. I had no idea she was so gifted. 

_ It was stunning.  _

I fought the urge to cry as the pack clapped and yelled. They really were a rowdy bunch, but at least they were mine. 


End file.
